Love and Fangs
by LickinKittens
Summary: Anna is a servant in Arenedelle castle, home to Queen Elsa. Only there's a dark little secret no one will spill, and after a brief encounter with the queen, Anna decides she will get to the bottom of it. Love bites. Rated M, just to be safe for later chapters.
1. Love and Fangs

_**Love and Fangs**_

Anna had never seen the queen before. Out of all the twelve years she has been a servant in Arendelle's only castle, she has never been able to even catch a glimpse of Queen Elsa. Anna tried to get some info out of the other staff she spent her time with, but the only answer she ever got was that the queen was extremely sick.

_ "She's always sick," _Anna thought to herself as she picked up around the kitchen, huffing in frustration. She was a determined worker and a good one at that, most of the time. So why hasn't she met the queen yet? Anna shook her head, her two red braids swinging around, _"I need to focus on cleaning and less about the queen or Lyle will have my head." _That made her smile. Lyle was strict and intimidating at times, but no one was more family to Anna than him. He found her when she was small, about seven, abandoned by her real parents. She found being a servant wasn't so hard with only one person living in a huge castle and that would always beat living on the streets.

Anna wiped the counters off for the third time, just to make sure they really were clean, and grinned happily at her work. It was late and she needed to get back to the servants quarters, but decided on doing some extra cleaning before heading back. Picking up her cleaning supplies she left the kitchen and wandered down the long hallway with her cozy bed in mind. As she walked, her eyes admired the many paintings on the walls. Lyle once told her Elsa had hand painted each one.

There were modern ones painted with light bold colors mixed with detailed lines and dark contemporary ones, created with menacing shades of grays, blacks, and browns. Yet, all were perfectly entrancing to Anna. Though, there was a specific one she often took time out of her day to come and see. This painting was much like other dark paintings Elsa had made, however this one involved herself in it.

Coming to a stop in front of her favorite painting, Anna stared once again caught in the arts alluring quality. The painting was of Elsa facing a huge window, with her head looking sideways. The light from the moon was peaking in through the curtains in just a few spots, but still managing to cast light in the room. The thing that usually drew Anna in, were the red eyes Elsa had in the painting. They were captivating and life-like, managing to stop the young maid in her tracks every time. She sighed and walked away from the painting once again frustrated, knowing that this is the closest she has ever been to having an actual image of the queen in her head.

She stopped, however, after a few steps, realizing that she was lost in the dark. During the day, it was easy to just follow other servants around or look for things she recognized. In the dark, everything was hidden from her, even going backwards would still be a mystery to her. Anna bit her lip, unsure of how to handle the situation. She could always wait for someone to find her, knowing that Lyle will send someone to fetch her, but that could take hours. Or she could just wander in a direction, knowing that it was only the staff and Elsa in the castle. Brimming with new confidence, Anna began walking again.

The castle really was different in the dark and that surprised Anna. The usual brightness the tall windows brought in during the day were now shining eerie shadows on the floor. She was so focused on trying to ignore all the scary things, that she was not ready for the voice that broke the silence.

"What are you doing still up?" the voice asked, clearly annoyed. Anna screamed and dropped to the floor. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she started to whimper. "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you? Did I scare you? I mean, I'm so use to being alone that, seeing you was uh-" the voice trailed off. Anna sniffled, trying to reign in her tears that were trying to come out. This was no way for a maid to act. She stood up and spun around to face the voice that had frightened her, staring right into red eyes.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered, eyes growing wide. The red eyes blinked confused for a second before registering, and nodded.

"I don't believe we have ever met, Anna," Elsa said cautiously, removing her hand from Anna's shoulder.

"How do you know my name?" The young maid asked, stepping closer, still staring at Elsa with wide eyes. Elsa shuddered, taking a step away from Anna.

"Lyle talks of you often." Elsa mumbled, half holding her breath. Anna smelled so good. The blood rushing around her body from adrenaline was overwhelming. Her red eyes dropped down to Anna's neck for a moment, before being torn to the floor.

"Often? How often? Actually never mind, it's just so nice to finally meet y-" Elsa hissed, cutting Anna off when her hand gently touched Elsa's arm. The queen jumped backward into the darkness, letting only her red eyes and pearly white fangs show. Anna gasped, but couldn't say another word before they were gone. Just than Lyle came around the corner and jogged up beside the red-head.

"Anna, sweetheart, are you ok? What happened? I heard you scream," Lyle asked concerned, holding his candle in between the two of them. Anna nodded, still shocked by what she saw. Fangs? Red eyes? Not to mention, she was freezing! What does any of this mean? What kind of sickness is that? Anna decided to leave it alone for the night, but was no longer taking no for an answer. She wanted real answers.

"Nothing is wrong Lyle, just got a little spooked. I knew you'd come to my rescue." The young maid replied, putting on her best smile. Lyle nodded and gestured back the way he came.

"Well my dear I'll always be your hero, but do know, there is nothing to fear in this castle." Anna nodded once again, but in her mind she knew, _"Nothing except Elsa."_

* * *

**Hai guys! Just testing out my writing abilities! I love reviews! Anything you have to say is probably very helpful! Just a warning, though. I usually suck at updating. I'll get better! :D**

**~Kittens**


	2. She Knows

**_She Knows_**

Elsa was pacing back and forth across her room, eyes flickering to the door every once in a while. She was expecting a visit from Lyle after what had happened. He had to have seen her before she fled and if he didn't, he knew how Anna affected her. She wasn't careful enough and her curiosity got the better of her when she saw Anna wandering the halls. She thought everything she felt for Anna had faded with how easy it had been in her presence. It wasn't till she felt the blood rushing through the veins in Anna's body when they touched that she could no longer stay calm. In a split second she decided to flee and not risk hurting Anna. Elsa sighed and bit her lip, she was nervous and this was a new feeling she had never had to deal with before. She has to meet many humans everyday with her line of work, from dull business meetings to formal events at other castles across the land. Yet, she has never met anyone quite like Anna.

Elsa's thoughts began to trickle back to that night in the hallway. Anna's bright green eyes staring back at her, that voice that had said her name so sweetly, and that intoxicating smell. A groan escaped Elsa's lips. The scent was practically burned into her mind, sweet like chocolate and yet there was a subtle tang to it that was just pure Anna smelling. Elsa licked her lip instinctively and reached up to rub her throat. She desired no one else the way she did Anna and the image of Anna laying underneath her, giving her blood and body to Elsa was enough to make Elsa shiver.

A knock at the door tore Elsa's attention from her fantasies back to reality and she shook her head, mentally regaining her composure. After multiple deep breaths that she didn't really need other than for helping with thirst control she spoke, "Come in Lyle."

There was silence. When Lyle came to see her he usually just came in. To be so awkward was something that she never associated with Lyle when he came to see Elsa. She walked over to the door and opened it. If her heart was still beating it would have stopped when she saw the person standing there. Elsa gripped the door tightly, causing a few cracks to find their way into the frame when the smell hit her. Anna.

Anna came back to life when the door cracks snapped audibly, echoing around Elsa's room and bouncing back into the hall. She scrambled backwards a few steps, dropping the box of books she was carrying.

"Elsa! I mean, your majesty. I'm so sorry for disturbing you!" Anna curtsied. "The plan was to find the room in the library, but I have never actually been to the library let alone the room in it. I was trying to guess the way or find another servant because they know this place like the back of their hand and even though I'm not entirely new, I've never been to this side of the castle and-" she trailed off cheeks flushing bright red. Elsa realized she must look really strange just staring at her. She wasn't really responding to Anna's explanation. She cursed herself and watched as Anna knelt to clean up the spilled books. After a few seconds Elsa knelt as well, carefully picking up the books Anna did not reach for. "Thank you very much. Sorry I'm so clumsy," Anna said, filling the silence.

"It's quite alright Anna," Elsa said handing Anna the last book. Both girls stood up and were staring at each other awkwardly. Elsa could hear Anna's heart beat fluttering like a panicked butterfly. Whether it was because of Elsa or embarrassment from dropping the books, she was not sure, all she knew was that everything about Anna drew Elsa in. Anna's maid outfit was neat and proper with her white ruffles around the black edges of the clothing. Her fiery red hair tied in a pony tail and complimented by a black and white headband. Freckles crept up her neck and scattered all over her cheeks, which were a light pink. To wrap it all up, Anna's green eyes were burning happily as they stared back into Elsa's red ones.

"I hate to ask this of you, but could you take me to the library?" Anna mumbled, shifting the boxes weight from one arm to the other, tearing her gaze to the floor. Elsa nodded and shut the door behind her.

"I'd be happy to take you there," Elsa said as they started walking down the hallway. They walked quietly for some time, with only the sound of echoing footsteps filling the air before Elsa decided to bring up their last encounter. "I want to apologize for scaring you some nights ago."

"That's okay. I should have went right back to my quarters when I had finished cleaning, but I love your paintings." Anna said, tossing a glance at Elsa. "Sometimes I can't ever stay away from them." Elsa smiled, glad her teeth were hidden and giggled.

"I'm glad you enjoy them," Elsa said, starting to go down the stairs, "Careful there are stairs here."

"I'm a big girl, your majesty. No need to worry about me." Anna said, peaking over the box to watch her feet. That wasn't enough though, to stop Anna from slipping half way down. Elsa didn't give a second thought to what might happen because now, Anna's safety was what mattered more. The box of books once again tumbled out of Anna's hands rolling down the stairs, but Elsa had Anna in her arms. Green eyes met red ones and the world seemed to stop. Elsa could feel every beat of Anna's heart, every breath she took, every stretch of her limbs, but most of all she could smell her. She needed to move, now. This was too much, her saliva was pooling in her mouth. She was too close. Elsa began to set Anna down, but two hands grabbed her face.

"Are you what I think you are?" Anna whispered, burning holes in Elsa's self-control with her green orbs. Elsa gulped uncomfortably. They were in the middle of the castle during the evening hours and anyone could see them, yet Elsa had no wish to move.

"What do you think I am?" Elsa replied, struggling to keep her voice from morphing into the sultry vampire tone she usually took when she needed to feed.

"I read about it, so I don't know much. However, " she paused, moving one hand from Elsa's face to her lips, "You aren't human." A growl rumbled in Elsa's chest, making Anna smile.

"Say it then. What am I, Anna?" Elsa licked Anna's finger, moaning softly at the pulsing blood being so close to her lips.

"Vampire," Anna mumbled, rubbing her finger on Elsa's now pointed teeth. Her blood was right there, in her mouth. Elsa slid Anna's finger out of her mouth and started kissing down her hand, stopping over her wrist. The veins there had Elsa's mind. With every caress her lips did on the skin there, Anna would gasp. Elsa smiled, showing her fangs.

"That's exactly what I am and you know what?" Elsa said, keeping her voice low and making eye contact with Anna, "I bet you taste so good."

"Queen Elsa!" Lyle's voice yelled, snapping Elsa out of her vampire state. "What are you doing?!"

* * *

**Hai guys! Reporting in to say I told you so. Life likes to throw curve balls. Anyway, working on a chapter 3. I'm getting a good vibe from people, keep reviewing! Pretty please? I'll let you pet me if you do (:**

**~Kitten**


	3. And Now Him

Chapter 3

Anna felt her feet touch the ground, as Elsa gently set her down. The silence dragged on as Lyle and Elsa stared at each other, like they were secretly trying to explain themselves via telepathy and apparently no one was getting the point. Anna awkwardly tried to stay in Elsa's arms, but the queen was having none of it. Elsa shook her head and brushed past Anna, jogging up the stairs. When Elsa reached Lyle, they shared a few hushed words and before Elsa walked away, she glanced back at the red-head. The look had she gave her had so much emotion buried within it, Anna shivered. Then she was gone. Lyle cleared his throat, making his way down the stairs.

"Anna, I see you've met the queen after all these years." Anna nodded, unable to speak due to the tone of voice Lyle was using with her. "Well, I'm glad really. I had no idea you guys were such good_ pals_." The emphasis on the word "pals" caused Anna to flinch and she found her voice.

"Lyle, it's not what you think. I fell down the stairs and Elsa caught me. What you saw was...," she trailed off, not sure what to call it. There had been some heat, tension, and something else so strong it just drew Anna in. She barely understood anything about Elsa at this point, so she saw no reason in trying to explain her feelings to Lyle. She shook her head, and decided to make something up for now. Elsa couldn't have made it that far and there was still somethings she wanted to know.

"I know what you saw Lyle didn't look right, but I assure you that it was merely friendly and I was in shock. Not to mention, I was lost on top of it all. So really, don't worry about it. Now I believe I left my book duster in the study. I'll be off then."

Anna brushed past Lyle before he could retort to her hasty explanation and hold her up even more, when she wanted to fin Elsa. She walked around the corner, impatient with her speed, and started skipping down the hallway, humming the only song she knew. The one from her childhood before she had even seen a castle wall. Anna slowed her pace again and let her thoughts drift back to some of the spotty memories that littered Anna's mind. There were flashes of bright colors, soft textures, that hummed lullaby, and the blood. Anna kept humming as a scowl crept into her features. There was never enough info from her past that she could piece together and it was always a blur. Sometimes, when Anna dreamed, she would just make up a life. Hoping, wishing, that maybe one day it will just click.

The red-head was so absorbed into her thoughts that she was carelessly heading straight toward another servant, who too, was no paying attention, but to the flowers in his hands. There was a loud "oof" and both ended up sprawled out on the floor. Anna looked up and gasped, scrambling towards the other fallen servant.

"Oh my gosh! I'm such a klutz. I'm so sorry!" Anna, tried to move the flowers around, but there was nowhere to put them. She had managed to shatter all the glass vases. A chuckle stopped her panic right in its tracks.

"Hey, it is totally fine. No biggie. I've seen you around before. We work in different sections of servitude. I'm Kristoff." He said, tilting his head sideways. His adorable lopsided grin, fit snugly on his boyish face. The blond hair that was sitting disheveled upon his head, was casually swept to the side of his face, perfectly framing his radiant blue eyes. Anna's brain began to malfunction and she sputtered.

"Uh, yeah. The glass holds flowers, so broke. What are you, I mean, I'm in a section. Not yours. um. Anna." Was all the red-head could manage before blushing a bright red. Kristoff laughed and handed Anna one of many flowers a strewn across the floor.

"You have no reason to be nervous around me, Anna. It is I, who should cower around you." Anna giggled and took the flower, pressing it softly against her nose. It was a Lily. one of her favorites. Still unable to fully function, Anna left the talking to the silence. After some moments, Kristoff stood and dusted himself off, before offering Anna a hand.

"We better get going, or else I'm assuming someone somewhere will be unhappy with us, no?" he said, his british accent slipping in on his last words. He smiled that smile again and Anna couldn't resist. She slipped her hand into his and it was surprising to see how snug her small hand and skinny fingers fit into his not so small and skinny ones. Once they were both up and off the ground, Kristoff released her hands, but not before bowing and placing a kiss, softer than a butterfly wings beat, on her hand. "I do hope I get to run into you again. Also, I meant what I said about the flowers. I'll get someone to help me clean it up." He tossed Anna a wink and turned around, retracing his steps the way he had come.

Everything was so fuzzy in Anna's head it was hard to keep up solid, full, and complete thoughts. Kristoff was so dreamy. Those eyes and that hair. Anna internally squealed, doing a little dance around the corner she had come around earlier. Anna's eyes glanced at the stairs to see if Lyle had decided to stick around, but there was not one person around. However, it wasn't empty with memory as thoughts about Elsa came barreling back. Where was she? Is she ok? Hungry? Lost? Angry? Is she in the castle? Does she ever leave? How do I feel about her? Anna gulped, reaching her hand up and looking at her fingers. Was she afraid of Elsa? No. She wasn't. In fact, Anna desired her. In more ways than one, and from feeling Elsa's touch.

That was probably the scariest part about it all.

* * *

**Hai guys! I'm sorry this is a little shorter than before. Writers block so early in the story, omg. I'll get better though. Thank you so much for the reviews and critics. They make me better. However, never stop! Reviews please!**

**~Kitten**


	4. Frenzy

Chapter 4

In and out. In and out. In and out. The red-head's breathing was turning into an addiction. Elsa had avoided Anna on purpose since the stairwell incident, however Anna has not been avoided in her mind or on these nightly visits. The young servant girl had Elsa wrapped around her finger after only a few interactions. The worst was that the thoughts never went away. Her smile, her laugh, her grace, and even the lack there of. Elsa's throat clenched and a hiss began to build up in the back of her mouth. Her thoughts grew grim. She made her way quietly back out Anna's window, not taking one moment to look back. She was already putting her in danger by visiting her in this condition. _"I haven't fed in days." _

That fact by itself made it impossible for Elsa to even be in the same room as Anna. Any longer than a few minutes often drove Elsa crazy because there were other things plaguing the vampire queen's mind. Anna's blood, heartbeat, skin, smell. Elsa groaned. The smell is what was causing her pain. She tried to focus on the summer air blowing the trees around. It was enough of a distraction for Elsa to start heading toward the outer city of Arendelle and away from Anna's window.

The city Elsa was heading towards is often missed when the queen makes her annual visits to mingle with the public. It was usually those days Elsa usually felt less like a monster, and more like a human again.

_"Ha, Human. I have long forgotten what it is like to be human." _Elsa's thoughts sneered. She knew that with her inhuman abilities she could run to the outer city in a minute flat. Tonight is different though. Tonight she was going to walk there. Maybe enjoy what humans might. What Anna might enjoy. A smile spread across Elsa's face.

She ignored her superior senses and began to take in things one at a time. The wind was blowing the now darkened white blossoms off the trees and skittering them across the stone pavement. The green underbrush was swaying lightly causing the silent "shhhh" sound to fill the night. The stars were relatively bright considering they were trying to shine next to the full moon, which took up most of the sky. Elsa closed her eyes and pictured walking with Anna. The way Anna would skip happily in circles around Elsa. Her green eyes sparkling and red hair flinging around with each step. A song floating from Anna's lips into the silence, shattering it into a thing of beauty. A kind of peace Elsa hasn't felt in ages started to settle. It was almost enough to drown out reality.

"Excuse me. Do you know how to get to Arendelle castle?" a small voice said, causing Elsa's eyes to snap open.

The girl was tiny but not in the sense of her age, but rather her frame. Her body was covered by an old worn out yarn blanket and beneath that were some simple jeans and a t-shirt. If you saw her in different clothes, however, it would be a whole different story. She radiated confidence even though it was clear she was waist deep in her struggle. Elsa went to speak, but one word thumped painfully through her mind. Food. Things began to spiral out of control.

The throbbing began to blur Elsa's vision and everything went black. The queen could feel her control slip and consciousness fade. The blood lust was taking over and Elsa was powerless against it. This was a frenzy. She was trapped behind the glass of her vampire mind. All while the cold-hearted part of her terrorized the girl who had approached, her screams ringing out, but getting quieter as Elsa drank. Too soon was it over and the thump from the girl sliding from Elsa's grip to the ground caused the primal control to stop.

The vampire in Elsa had been satisfied , but the human part of her wanted to weep. The death she didn't plan on causing or the life she had no power over taking had stripped her soul bare. Leaving it open for the world to see.

"Anna...Anna...Anna...," Elsa mumbled repeatedly, trying to bring herself comfort, but there was none. Everything had happened so fast. What would Anna think of her? She knew didn't she? Elsa's eyes trailed back down to the lifeless body of the girl.

"I didn't even know her name." This could have been Anna. Elsa choked back impossible tears. The night no longer felt beautiful, for now it pressed guilt and loneliness firmly upon Elsa's shoulders. She couldn't see Anna. She wouldn't.

Elsa lifted the girl up and set her on the bench at the edge of the sidewalk. She decided it would better if someone just found her.

Turning away from the girl, Elsa made another vow. This one to herself. She would no longer feed, if this is what she becomes.

* * *

Anna was tousled from her sleep by a frantic Kristoff. Anna pushed her self up on her elbows, peering sleepily up at Kristoff. She had dreamed about Elsa. Anna had missed the queen these last few days, noticing that Elsa was trying awfully hard to stay out of her way. The yearn to learn more about Elsa was driving Anna crazy and she was hardly paying Kristoff any mind until her name came up.

"What?" Anna drawled, still partly asleep. Kristoff sighed and waved a hand in front of Anna's face.

"Uh, sleepy head, weren't you listening? I said Elsa is calling all staff for an announcement." He winked. "Now c'mon cutie, get out of bed, we gotta go." With that, Kristoff was gone from Anna's quarters.

The red-head sat up fully now, mind racing over every thing the queen could possibly could be announcing. Marriage? Her secret? New rules? The ideas were endless and none were all that good. Anna wiped the dried drool off the corner of her lip and mentally shook herself.

"Only one way to find out what this is all about." Anna declared, running her hand through her nappy bed head. Clearly, having a plan in mind.

* * *

**Hai guys! Its been ages aint it? Sorry. Sorry. Sometimes I write a whole chapter than decide it should go differently...and then everything is rewritten ^^ Review please!? Thanks, we'll cuddle.**

**~Kitten**


	5. The Announcment

Chapter 5

Anna followed Kristoff through the winding hallways of the castle, along with many other staff members. From the tall windows towering over the moving bodies and decor on the walls becoming more and more sumptuous, Anna knew the announcements were being done in the main hall. Nerves were skittering erratically inside Anna's stomach, completely unnerving her resolve that she managed to muster while getting dressed. Her nerves sank even further when she saw Elsa for the first time in, what felt like, forever. She looked awful, and Anna could see that from the first flight of stairs she was told to sit on.

All the staff were ushered onto the main hall staircases, sitting down to face the queen, who was standing in the middle of the actual hall. Elsa was edgy and not in the punk rock way. The kind where her cheekbones bulged out of her skin and the curves of her hips looked square. Her usually glowing, pale skin was now ashen and dark. The most alarming thing Anna noticed were Elsa's eyes. They weren't red anymore. They were black. The full and intense black orbs were shifting from person to person with a certain urgency; or fear. She wore a simple white button up with a dark green vest hanging languidly over it. The black from her eyes matched her pants and boots. Even her hair was tossed up into a messy bun. Anna concluded Elsa looked good in casual too.

After a few moments of hushed murmuring from the staff, Elsa cleared her throat.

"Family," she started, taking a step forward and clasping her hands in front of her legs, "I have brought you all here because I have something to say to each and every one of you." Anna felt Kristoff nudge her and give the 'no duh' face and she giggled. Behind her Lyle scoffed.

"Hush child."

"Yes sir," she whispered back, turning her attention back to Elsa. She hadn't moved much, just slight changes in posture. She looked as if she was struggling with the words in her head. Like they just weren't forming right, and look on her face proved it. Finally, Anna watched her sigh and lift her head up to meet all the stares boring into her and she spoke in a voice so sure, Anna melted.

"I've decided to choose a personal assistant, who will spend every moment with me," a pause, Elsa shifted her eyes to meet Anna's, "And I have chosen Anna."

An outraged Lyle leapt from his seat, his small face scrunched into an angry glare. His fists balled up at his sides, causing everyone to take turns looking at him and then back at Elsa.

"Why Anna?" Lyle gritted through his teeth. Elsa placed an agitated hand on her hip and replied coldly.

"Are you questioning my decision? Who are you to ask me of such things?" Anna turned her head to look at Lyle over her shoulder. She didn't understand why he was so angry about this. She was ecstatic. Spending time with Elsa was just what she wanted.

"My apologies, please excuse me," Lyle answered back, bowing slightly. Her made his way up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. All eyes were back on Elsa as she relaxed back into her original stance.

"Anna, I ask that you stay put, everyone else is free to go." The bustling staff slowly crept their way out of the main hall, like at any moment Elsa might snap again. Anna shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, waiting for her to be alone with the queen. She was concerned and intrigued, yet terrified all at the same time. It was a few minutes even after all the staff were gone that Elsa actually looked at her. Anna smiled brightly at her, but the one Elsa returned back was tight and artificial. The smile fell from the red heads freckled face and she stared down at her feet. The queen sighed and surprised Anna by closing the space between them and placing a finger under her chin. She lifted her head and green sparkling eyes were met with black enticing ones. "I need help," Elsa whispered, pleading.

"With what?" There was a pause and Anna watched as Elsa started to remove her clothes. First to go were the boots, the vampire dropped them, letting the heavy 'clomp' echo throughout the room. Next was the vest, the queen shrugged it off her shoulders and let it glide to the floor. Just as she started on the white buttons of her shirt, Anna snapped back to reality, a little embarrassed that she was so mesmerized but Elsa's actions. "What are you doing?!" Anna asked fiercely.

"Showing you what I need help with," Elsa simply replied, going back to work with the buttons. Anna grabbed the pale hands.

"And what exactly, does taking your clothes off have to do with helping you?" The sudden contact made Elsa shiver with need and in a vain attempt to direct her desire somewhere else, her hands ripped themselves from Anna's grip and they took the shirt with them. The red heads breath was taken away with the vampires bare chest in her view. However, not only was she beautiful, she was in pain. Scratches, gashes, and black blue bruises littered Elsa's skin from her collarbone to her navel. The grey ashy skin was slick with red tint and it just about brought tears to Anna's eyes.

"Help me," Elsa begged, wrapping her arms around her torso and squeezing her eyes shut, "I can't control myself anymore. I'm a monster." Instantly, Anna knew what Elsa needed. She wasn't dumb, and sure as hell was not about to let Elsa hurt herself anymore. With a deep breath, Anna pressed herself against the vampire, feeling her stiffen. Nothing happened for a full five seconds, and it was the longest five seconds Anna had ever lived. Then Elsa took a long sniff, burying her nose against the redheads neck. Her hands were not longer around herself, but now around her personal servant. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind, Lyle would not approve of this, but Elsa needed Anna more than anything right now, and Anna was giving herself to her. The queens icy tongue flicked across the pulsing vein under the skin, enticing a low moan from Anna. This was what taunted Elsa in her dreams and every waking moment, this is what was driving the vampire in her to stir in carnal instinct, and now she was completely giving in. Her teeth scratched at the surface lightly before plunging into Anna's neck.

When the blood splashed into Elsa's mouth, something started flashing across her vision. Erratic random colors danced on her senses and all her nerves were on fire. Finally, Anna screamed and the colors exploded behind both the girls eyes.

* * *

_**Hey everybody! I'm back, if you just read this that means you didn't give up on me yet. I finally decided to write the next chapter. Ta da. Reviews? Opinions? Did i mess up a lot? DID YOU MISS ME IN MY ABSENCE? Tell me (: I'll try to be way faster on the next chapter. Thanks guys for sticking with me!**_

_**~Kitten**_


	6. Aftermath

**Chapter 6**

When Elsa pried her sticky eyes open; the room was her own. It was the same dark, empty, eerie room she knew. The drapes around her long windows we tied closed and the fireplace was empty of the pleasant red glow. Her eyes wandered along the ceiling trying to recall how she got here in the intricate designs carved into it. The memories in her head seemed to abruptly stop after she made her announcement. Instinctively, she attempted to sit up, when a very aggressive thump painfully echoed through her skull. Recoiling back into her pillow, a depressed sigh slipped passed Elsa's lips. She didn't remember a time when being a vampire became to stressful. Letting her familiar surroundings ease her eyes closed, Elsa thought about the only thing that seemed to make sense; Anna.

"_I wish Anna was here right now_," Elsa thought bravely. She wanted to hold her and make her smile. She wanted to have her smell rip through her senses, but most of all, she wanted to protect her. For once, the vampire in her had no desire to eat her. Elsa chuckled darkly to herself. "That'd be the first," Elsa said, talking out loud to her room. She had her head tilted toward her large windows when the door swung open loudly crashing into the wall and a distressed Anna came breathlessly stumbling in.

"You're awake," the redhead muttered, taking frantic, yet cautious steps towards the queen, "I mean, I felt you," she grimaced at the train wreck of weird words she was babbling, "In my head," Anna finally finished. Elsa arched an eyebrow at her flustered servant and as she went to speak, her eyes caught a yellowing bruise on the girls neck. Elsa frantically met Anna's eyes and she saw every memory come pouring back. She bit her. She bit her. She bit her. She bit her. The thought kept repeating itself, like a sickening image you can't get out of your head. Elsa felt disgust well up in her gut, when Anna kept walking towards her.

"Stop Anna. Don't come any closer." Elsa said, holding up a weakened arm.

"Why?" Anna asked, carefully eyeing the changes in Elsa's demeanor. When she had entered the room, Elsa seemed more than calm. Almost peaceful, and now she was agitated.

"I bit you." The servant's hand lifted to her neck self consciously.

"So? If I remember correctly, I let you."

"Anna you don't know what you want. I'm evil. I can make you do things you don't always want to do," Elsa watched Anna ball her fists up and pull her lips into a tight line.

"Elsa, you have been asleep for days! Days. I couldn't function without being in this room with you. If I was gone I couldn't focus, sleep, eat, bathe," Anna visibly shook,"And now you're awake and it feels like I'm no longer dragging around chains." Clearing the rest of the distance between them, Anna took the queen's hand in her own. "I know you can do things because whatever you did to me in the main hall, has made me so obsessed with you that I can't think straight." A silence settled in the vampires room, neither girl wanting to break it or maybe, neither knew what to say. Elsa was sure by now that she bonded with Anna, accidentally and completely obliviously. She slowly pulled her hand from Anna's. Her eyes were cold and her voice was firm.

"I've bonded with you Anna. I'm making you want me, need me. It's sick of me and I'm sorry. It will wear off if you stay away from me long enough. Just," Elsa choked out the last phrase, "Get out."

"But-" Elsa's eyes burned bright red and she bared her fangs, suddenly feeling the need to scare Anna away.

"Go." the vampire growled. The redhead flinched only slightly before sighing and spinning around to leave. Just as Anna was out the door, she looked over her shoulder, her voice wavering.

"If bonding is what I think it is, you need me just as much as I need you." And she was gone. The strength left Elsa's body and the queen fell limply back onto her pillow.

* * *

Time was passing by like crawling corpses, and though Anna had been gone for hours, her words still lingered. Elsa was the super monster here. She didn't need anything, especially not a little human girl. Anger swelled up in the queens chest.

"I will not be weakened by a human. A little mortal will not bind me; she will not! " She verbally thrashed to the empty room.

The pads of Elsa's feet tapped lightly on her bedroom floor as she moved about the room, debating whether she would go and see Lyle. The vampire hated to admit it to herself, but Lyle knew more about vampires than she did. It's because Lyle was serving here when Elsa's parents were alive. Her father loved him like a brother and her mother adored him like a best friend. That fact alone brought more than heavy guilt on Elsa's shoulders. She was letting their relationship fall apart because of all of this. She knew it was time to talk. She kept her long night shirt on, leaving most of her pale legs bare and began to make her way towards the servant quarters.

Lyle's room was a little different from the other servants living quarters, because he had the privacy of his very own room. The small black door taunted Elsa as she stood outside of it. The queen didn't know if she had the right to just walk in after everything that has happened. Moments ticked by and soon minutes too, with the vampire's feet still glued to the floor outside Lyle's door. Suddenly the door creaked ajar and Lyle stuck his head out.

"Ah Elsa, what a surprise. Come in, please," he offered, opening the door wider. The queen took hesitant steps making her way towards the front of the room. The crackling fireplace made the room uncomfortably warm against Elsa's cold dead skin. The silence seemed to drag on as Lyle made himself comfortable in his bed, leaning his back against the wall. Finally after the overbearing echo of crackling fire started to crawl on Elsa's skin, she spoke.

"I've bonded with Anna. What," she stuttered, looking at her feet embarrassingly, "What do I do?" A small chuckle snapped Elsa's head up to face the old man. Her eyes glowed an haunting red at his simple mockery of her feelings. Lyle waved a surrendering hand in the air and cleared his throat.

"The answer is quite simple. Bonding is the tie between the two of you now. It's something special. Some vampires never experience it before they are killed," he explained, grabbing his cup of tea from the desk and taking a sip, "Discover and cherish it."

"Cherish?!" the queen exclaimed furiously, a rumbling growl settling in her chest, "I've taken this girl as my own and you're going to let her suffer with me?" Lyle passed a quick glance towards Elsa before shrugging nonchalantly.

"Child, bonding isn't just black and white, it's simple, yes, but not so two sided. It's whatever you make of it. Each one is different. Where you suffering she sees," he paused, taking another sip of his tea and sighing, "love," he finished. The vampires red eyes got wide at the 'L' word. Lyle let a smile the queen hadn't seen in ages slowly spread across his face. It was warm and Elsa could feel the invisible blush creep up her neck and into her cheeks. Though it did not exist, she was embarrassed by the feeling nonetheless. He gestured to the door and offered one piece of advice before the, less than graceful, vampire skittered out of the room. "Reach out to her, Elsa. She will respond in full." And with another silent thump of the door, the slightly confused vampire did the only this she knew how. Think about Anna.

"Reach out…" The queen trailed off. She closed her eyes and thought about Anna, as she had done before. The same bits of color that had been there when they bonded were now floating around her thoughts, but she could feel Anna's want. It was so strong and vibrant, Elsa could do nothing but surrender to the gravitational pull. Anna was in her room. "_Time to settle this my little beauty_" Elsa thought.

* * *

Anna was walking aimlessly around the castle halls, with nothing more than Elsa on her mind. She passed painting after painting not stopping to look at even one. Each door she saw seemed to lead to nowhere and each corner she went around seemed to be a dead end. Coming to a stop at the end of the millionth hallway, Anna sighed frustrated and thought that maybe she shouldn't have left Elsa so easily. What kind of personal servant is she anyway if she just obeys at the snap of Elsa's fingers?

With a little huff in her freckled cheeks, Anna spun right around and started retracing her steps back towards Elsa's room. She figured that she might still be there since she wasn't at her full strength when she had left. Maybe the redhead was just what she needed. The smile forming on the servants face soon fell when she saw Kristoff around the next corner. It took all of three seconds for Kristoff to notice her walking towards him. Well actually past him, but he matched Anna's pace easily enough. After going around another corner he broke the silence.

"So, how's it like being a private servant? I mean, no more cleaning the kitchen anymore, right?" He ran a awkward hand through his dirty blonde hair, ruffling it out of place. Anna sighed and shrugged.

"It's not all its cracked up to be, I'm always lonely," tears started to brim along Anna's green eyes, "I mean Elsa's never around." After a few heartbeats, Kristoff reached out and took her hand. The red head jolted to a stop and gaped at him, an emotional hurricane raging in her stomach.

"This is Elsa's room," He offered, with a light chuckle.

"Oh," Anna muttered, pulling her hand from his grasp and clicking the door open.

"All I know is if I was your personal servant, you'd never be lonely." The door clicked shut behind Anna and she was once again in Elsa's room, only this time, she was alone and emotional confused.

The redhead drug her feet across the room, taking in the atmosphere truly for the first time. The carpet was white, like Elsa's skin, and really shaggy against Anna's shoes. The walls were bare, except for the windows and a portrait of, what Anna would assume, are Elsa's parents, hanging above the fireplace. The stone in the fireplace itself wasn't nice looking, it was jagged and it looked like it was built with random rocks found around the castle, which seemed odd considering how well kept Elsa seemed all the time. Really the thing that tied the whole room together was Elsa's bed.

Her bed was red, but not bright. It was like when the vampires eyes got scary and bold. The sheets were mangled, and the pillows were disarray. The posts held up a roof to the bed, that was black like the night. It seemed fitting enough for the queen. Anna knelt next to the side table, using her hands to fondle the blankets.

"_Her blankets smell just like her_," Anna thought, balling her fists defeated into the sheets. She was so out in the open; vulnerable. She knew nothing and it made her angry. How dare Elsa. The red head fell limply against the queens bed, against her better judgement, and let the pent up tears run down her face.

A familiar presence suddenly crept up Anna's spine causing her to shiver. The vampire queen would arrive shortly. Anna stood abruptly at the thought of her master arriving, something resembling a robot. She scowled, but remained standing, trying her best to regain her composure.

After a few minutes, Elsa crept around the corner. Anna instantly felt Elsa's pull. Something made her want to throw herself against the vampire. Everything in those red orbs turned her bones to jelly, but Anna met the queen's stare with as much courage as she could find.

"Anna, we should talk," Elsa finally whispered, and the tears started to roll freely down the redhead's face once again.

* * *

_**Hey guys and gals, any everyone else! :D Chapter 6 is finally a go. I'm so on and off with this story, I apologize. Like sometimes I feel like I shouldn't write it anymore. But I always convince myself other wise! If your confused, I'm going to get into a lot of explaining next chapter! So keep doing what your doing! We'll cuddle.**_

_**~Kittens**_


End file.
